Overwhelming Shadows
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: Sakura has to face her biggest fear to save her village and friends, but is she willing to sacrifice her pride to do so? I DONT OWN NARUTO. ONE SHOT!


_~Overwhelming Shadows~_

 _Sakura has to face her biggest fear to save her village and friends, but is she willing to sacrifice her pride to do so?_

 **xxxxx**

 **Hey Guys! This is my new story Overwhelming shadows! Well, not really. I posted this a little while ago then deleted it. I decided to come back to it and switch things up a bit since I have more experience. I hope you all enjoy and please review! :)**

 **xxxxx**

Sakura walked down the marked pathway towards the Hidden Sand Village. She was going to visit the Sand siblings, they had gotten very close after the failed Akatsuki attack on Gaara.

Sakura, who was now 18, had long light pink hair that reached past the back of her knees. It was pulled back into a very large pony tail with her bangs fitted around her face. She wore a black tank top that stopped as it reached just above her belly botton. It had a the Haruno clan symbol placed across her back, a white circle. Underneath her black shirt was a pink fishnet top in which its sleeves stopped above her elbows. She had on black shorts and pink wrapps that went all the way past her knees to stop in her mid calf. She wore knee high black boots with a small heel on them

Sakura had the perfect body, a busted chest, a rounded rear, and all the right curves in all the right places. Every guy in the Leaf village wanted her. No one could deny it, and Sakura knew this. Even Naruto wanted her, and she was like a sister to him.

Sakura was on edge. She was passing the border of the Land of Fire into Wind, but that was not why she was so cautious. There is a new land that lines the same border near by. The Land of Darkness. No one knows much about this country but it does have a ninja village. The village hidden in the Shadows.

Sakura suddenly stopped walking when she felt a spike of chakra behind her. She removed the two fans from the holders around her waist. She then took out her kitten Anbu mask and covered her face. She turned around to see no one, but she knew that somebody was there watching her.

Sakura flipped open both fans and spun around in a circle, creating a small tornado to form around her. Then she stopped spinning and pushed her fans away from her body. The tornado expanded and released a shock wave all around her.

To her surprise, when the jutsu diminished and she looked at her surroundings she saw a man in front of her. She gasped in shock. _Was it him._ she thought. _It has to be, he looks older but still the same._ she felt her stomach turn. _l-l have to get out of here! Right now before-._ Her thoughts were cut off when she tried to spin around but she couldn't move. _No,_ she felt like she was going to cry but she held back.

The man before her moved his hand up to his face. Sakura did the same. He pretended to take off a mask. Sakura took hers off. "Ahh." He finally said. "There's that pretty face." The sound of his voice made her cringe as her eyes widened.

"What do you want with me!" She yelled.

He didn't answer her question, but he just walked towards her. The jutsu that was being casted forced her to walk towards him too.

"Answer me!" Then the shadows that connected between the split apart and wrapped themselves around her body.

"You know exactly what I want Sakura." He smirked at her. It was an evil and maniacal smirk. I took everything that Sakura had just to keep from crying.

"Why now!"

"Because, I've waited long enough. And waiting is such a drag." He responded.

 _Somethings never change_. She thought.

The shadow user walked closer to Sakura. She cringed as she felt a cold hand brush against her cheek.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded again.

He grinned again. "Oh no Sakura, I _want_ to do this." In an instant he was gone.

Sakura fell to the ground and started choking. This always happens when she thinks of him, ever since that day...

~Flashback~

 _Shikamaru walked down the street with Sakura hovering above him in his shadows._

" _Shikamaru please, let me go." he heard her softly whisper._

 _He laughed."If I wanted to let you go Sakura, wouldn't I have done it by now?"_

 _She looked at him then closed her eyes in defeat. Her chakra was far too depleted due to the fight they had earlier. She was helpless against a chunin anyways. She was just a gennin. What could she do? 'Nothing.' She thought._ ' _Absolutely nothing.' Tears started to run down her face._

" _Sakura!" She heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes._

" _Lady Tsunade?" Her vision cleared. She saw her master and 20 anbu black ops with her. "Lady Tsunade!" She said cheerfully._ _Sakura winces in pain when the shadows surrounding her tighten. "Ah!"_

 _Tsunade went to take a step towards her apprentice._

" _Take another step, and i'll crush her " Shikamaru tightened the shadows once again._

" _Ahhhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed so loud it was heart breaking. More tears started to pour out of Sakura's eyes._

" _Stop this! Shikamaru Nara! We will not allow you to leave this village with the rest of your clan!" Tsunade demanded._

" _Nah," he smirked. "I think i'll keep this up for a little longer. As for my clan, we don't need this pathetic village anymore." He kept tightened the shadows around sakura making her cry out in pain more and more._

" _I'll be taking your precious apprentice with me when I leave." He moved Sakura so that she was inches away and she was facing him. "She might be, quite useful in the future." He brushed his hands across her cheek. Sakura whimpered._

 _Tsunade clenched her fist and moved to attack._

 _Then a gust of wind blew Shikamaru away making him lose hold of Sakura. Sakura pulled herself onto her knees gasping for air._

" _I think that's enough wouldn't you say, Shikamaru?!"_

 _Sakura looked back and saw a woman standing in fighting position with her fan opened._

" _I should have know that you would come, Temari."_

 _He stood back up. Temari went up to Sakura and held out a hand for her to take. She was about to take it until she screamed and was dragged back to Shikamaru by a shadow. He pulled her up to his face and whispered_

" _Don't think this is over. I_ _ **will**_ _come back for you. Just you wait." Only Sakura could hear his words. With that Shikamaru released Sakura and disappeared._

~End of Flashback~

Sakura stopped choking and ran into the desert. Soon she saw the walls surrounding Suna and she sped up.

 **xxxxx**

Temari was waiting at the gates for Sakura to arrive, she was late and Temari was getting worried. She looked into the desert and saw a blur heading towards her at full speed. Soon enough Sakura rammed into her and engulfed her into a hug.

"Woah! Sakura easy there!" Temari said as she hugged her back. Temari felt something wet hit her shoulder and she pushed Sakura away to look at her face. "My Goddess Sakura! What happened."

"H-he came for me! He could have gotten me!" Sakura cried again.

"Oh no, we need to get you to the Kazekage tower right away!" Temari said as she body flickered Sakura and herself into her brothers office.

 **xxxxx**

Shikamaru sat at his desk with his hands folded under his chin. He was thinking, about a certain pink haired kunoichi and how he was going to take her with him, _willingly._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He sighed, "Enter." Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

The door opened and closed. Shikamaru opened his eyes to see his father. "Dad," He greeted.

"Son, all the preparations are ready. Are ninjas are ready to move out tonight." Shikaku replied.

"Good," Shikamaru smirked. "Anything else?"

"Yes Shikamaru. You know this already but I must repeat myself, as the Second Dakukage (Dark shadow) you must be married and produce an heir." Shikaku explained.

"I know this, father. And the problem is being taken care of. After our attack on the Leaf village I will have my bride. Remember Sakura Haruno?" Shikamaru smirked.

"I do indeed. The girl you went back for after the clan left the village." Shikamaru remembered that day so clearly, like it was yesterday.

~Flashback~

" _We must leave the village, the clan is in danger." An Elder spoke._

" _I agree, the village believes we are too powerful and need to eliminate us before we 'take over the village'." Shikaku replied._

 _Shikamaru sat in the meeting room with the rest of their clan, listening to the elders discuss the current situation. The clan found out that the village elders and Danzo are planning to eliminate the clan._

" _Just like they did to the Uchiha!" One spat. "They fear one family becoming too powerful, they fear we will betray the village."_

" _Aren't we just betraying the village by leaving anyways!" Another retorted._

" _The village betrayed us first! They ordered Shikalla to murder the clan! Just like Itachi Uchiha!"_

" _I would never murder my family and clan, just to end up tossed out and framed for a crime I was ordered to do!" Shikalla yelled in frustration._

 _Shikalla was Shikamaru's cousin. They are really close. She's about 4 years older than him and is in the Anbu hunter nin unit._

" _We leave then. Everyone pack your bags, we depart at dusk." Shikaku said standing then notioning his wife and son to follow him._

" _Father," Shikamaru started._

" _Yes?" He replied._

" _May I take someone with me?"_

" _Who would that be?"_

" _My girlfriend. Sakura Haruno."_

" _You may, but once you tell her we are leaving she can not decline. Take her by force if necessary."_

" _Yes father." Shikamaru replied with a smirk then disappeared in search of the pink haired girl._

~End Flashback~

"I'm leaving to retrieve her now," Shikamaru said as he stood and walked out of the office leaving his father, The first Dakukage, behind.

 **xxxxx**

Temari and Sakura appeared in Gaara's office. He was facing the window with his back turned to them. "You better have a good reason for coming in here without knocking!" He said aggravated. He spun in his chair to face them. He saw sakura and his 'Older Brother Mode' activated. "What happened! Who ever it is i'll kill them!"

Temari sighed and kept hugging Sakura. She only had to say two words. "Shikamaru Nara."

Gaara went into a rage and he punched the wall. Spiral cracks formed from the force of the punch. He calmed his breathing knowing that him going on a rampage and allowing Shikaku to take over wasn't going to help at all.

 **(Akatsuki never finished extracting the one tails from Gaara. Sakura saved Kankuro from the poison and when they got to the hideout they made it in time to save him. Sakura faught Sasori and killed him, while Naruto and Kakashi went after Deidara who held Gaara captive)**

"Don't worry Sakura. I will never let him get you." Gaara said standing up from his chair and walking over to the girl he considers a little sister. "But, I think it would be best if we informed the Hokage about this. And Naruto."

Sakuras eyes widened. _Naruto. No not Naruto. It's bad enough that he feel guilty for not being in the village when Shikamaru went rogue, but if he came and couldn't protect me from. from. that monster! God only knows how bad he would feel._ Sakura nodded in agreement because she knew that Gaara would tell him anyways. They are both Jinchuuriki, and Naruto was his first friend. He tells him EVERYTHING.

"Now. Temari take Sakura to my mansion she'll stay with me for protection until Naruto gets here."

"Thank you Gaara. I really appreciate it." Sakura said as she let go of Temari and looked at the floor.

"Come on Sakura. I'm sure that Kankuro would love to see you. Maybe you guys can spar again." Temari smirked

Sakura looked up and smirked. "Like that little kitty would ever win against me."

Temari laughed. "I did have the best teacher. Heh Temari?"

"Oh yes my apprentice. I've taught you everything I know about wind style. Your wind chakra is more powerful than mine. I just wish that you agreed to use one large fan instead of two small ones."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "It was my decision. Plus a big fan is way to obvious for an ANBU to have. It's kinda a give away." She said pointing at the large fan strapped around Temari's back.

She sighed. "Fine you win!" She said throwing her arms up in defeat.

 **xxxxx**

Sakura and Temari walked to the mansion laughing and talking about the recent events in their lives. Once they reached the mansion the two girls walking in to see Kankuro playing with two small puppets looking really bored.

"Finally!" He said standing up at the sound of the door. "It's about time that you got back Tem-"

Kankuro was turning around and he stopped in mid sentence. "Sakura?"

"Hey Kitty, what's up?"

"Same as usual heh pinky?"

"You look bored. Up for a little sparring?"

Kankuro's face lit up with a big smirk. "You are so on!"

Sakura and Kankuro stood on each side of the training field behind the mansion. Kankuro took out three scrolls and summoned his puppets.

"Same old toys I see."

"They're more than enough to defeat you."

"Really, cause I did defeat Sasori of the Red Sand with my bare hands."

"Oh, but i'm much better than that loser."

"Let's put that to the test shall we?"

Sakura reached into her pouch. Kankuro got into a fighting stance and readied his puppets, but to his shock, Sakura just took out a very familiar orange book.

She smirked at Kankuro's dumbfounded face. "Okay kitty," She mocked. "Let's see what you can do."

Kankuro sent one of his puppets to attack Sakura, but she just lifted up her free hand and blocked its attack. Kankuro sent another puppet at her. Sakura sighed. She pushed the first puppet away and held out her fist in the direction of the second puppet. The two collided. And to Kankuro's shock, his puppet crumbled into dust.

"I think we're done here." She took out one fan and lifted it up and down as if she was fanning him from afar. Then she pulled the fan close to her face, closed it and disappeared.

"What the-" Before he could finish his sentence he heard a rumble behind him. He turned around and saw a sand tsunami hurdling his way.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" He tried to run out of the way but was swept under the wave of sand.

Temari and Sakura laughed as they watched the whole thing take place from the roof.

"I just love The Sand Village. I get to manipulate the sand with my wind style." She smirked. "Okay let's go help him." Sakura jumped down and removed one of her fans and fanned away the sand clouds revealing half buried Kankuro.

"Aww look Temari, Now kitty has a litter box!" She grinned evilly.

"Fine pinky I give."

"Haha next time you should not accept the request to spar with me. I might actually try next time."

 **xxxxx**

Later that night they all went to bed. Sakura slept in the room next to Temari While Kankuro and Gaara rooms were down the hall. Sakura changed out of her ninja gear into a sports bra and spandex. She took off her head band and released her long hair from its ponytail.

"ahhh" She said with pleasure as she scratched her head. She took out her hair brush and detangled the knots in her long hair. Once she finished she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

"Sa-ku-ra."

Her eyes shot open in shear terror. She went to get up and grab the kunai on the desk but she couldn't move.

"Did you really think that you were safe? NO one can protect you. You're MINE."

Sakura tried to scream but nothing came out. She yelled and yelled but it was muffled by the hand held strongly over her mouth. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but they were licked away.

"Your tears are so sweet, Blossom." He licked her other cheek. "I just love it when you cry for me." His hands started to move over her body and more tears started to flow over her cheeks.

"That's it baby cry for me. I love seeing that face." Sakura realized that his hand was no longer over her mouth.

"Temari! Somebody! Help me! Please!"

He slapped her. "You bitch!" With that he disappeared again.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara rushed into her room. Sakura was on the floor gasping for air. "No!" Temari shouted running towards her friend. Sakura looked at her friend with tear filled eyes then passed out. "That bastard!" Her voice was filled with rage and sadness. "Ill Kill Him!" Her two brothers started at their older sister and to her surprise they saw tears falling to the ground.

Temari lays on the ground with her best friend in her arms. "No," More tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Why her? Why does he have to punish Sakura for something I did!"

Gaara and Kankuro stood above their elder sister wondering what to do. _I've never seen Temari like this before. What are we going to do?_ Kankuro thought.

"Temari," she shot her head up when her brother spoke to her. "I'm the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. And I will protect Sakura with my life. All of Sand will."

 _There it is again. People always needing to protect me. This is why I got stronger. I needed to protect myself so this didn't happen again but here we are. I'm nothing. I haven't changed at all._

Sakura was interrupted by someone walking into the room.

"Sakura! We have a big problem!"

Sakura looked up from her friends short and stared at the new visitor. "Naruto?"

"No time Sakura something really bad has happened." Naruto said breathing heavily.

She stood up. "Naruto please tell me what happened."

"Shadow Village ninja have over the Leaf Village." He looked down to the ground and tightened a fist. "Shikamaru is leading the attack. He has Granny Tsunade and, and is demanding you to come back to the village. Or he'll kill her."

Sakura fell to her knees. "No. No! This is all my fault. I should have never left the village! I should have just given him what he wanted!"

"Sakura don't say that! You don't know what he would have done to you!" Temari stood up and faced her beloved friend.

"Not what he would have done. But what he's going to do." She said as she turned towards the males by the door.

"Sakura no,"

"Yes Naruto. I can let people suffer because of me. I'm going home. To face him."

"Sakura let's wait until morning. Then we'll talk about it." Gaara said firmly. She knew that she couldn't argue. So she just nodded her head and went back to her bed.

" I wish to sleep. Thank you for your help."

With that everyone left. But Sakura could still feel Kankuro and Naruto's chakra behind the door. _They won't stop me._ She thought. _I'm going to save them._

Sakura got out of bed. Got dressed. Packed her things. And left the Sand Village. To face her worst nightmare.

 **xxxxx**

Sakura walked up to the gates of her home village. She had been traveling for 2 days and night had already fallen. She walked through the open gates that seemed to be waiting for her arrival. She saw kunai and shuriken in walls of homes and on the ground. No one was in sight. She walked all the way to the Hokage tower. She went to her masters chamber and opened the door. She instantly felt his chakra.

"You asked for me?" She tried to say in a strong voice.

"Ah. Yes. I did call for you. I'm glad that you got my message. Too bad that it was only a shadow clone." He turned around to reveal Naruto and Tsunade in front of the window tied up.

"Let them go you have me. They don't need to be involved." She said.

He laughed. "But they are needed. They are your, motivation for behaving." He took out a kunai and cut Naruto's arm waking him up. "You bastard!" He looked across the room. "No Sakura! You have to get out of here! We'll be oka-" Another cut but this time on his leg. He winced in pain.

"Just stop! I'll do what you say!" She cried as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Good. Now come over here."

She walked slowly over to the man that has caused so much fear in her life. He gestured for her to sit on his lap. She did what she was told. Naruto watched in awe as his best friend gave into the monster that has caused her so much fear and pain. He saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Mmmm. You tears a so tasty." Licked both sides of her face. She tensed. "Now my queen I think it's time to have some fun. Let's go to the mansion."

"Yes." He slapped her.

"That's yes master!" She looked up and sobbed.

"Y-yes, master." When Naruto heard those words his soul broke and tears rolled down his face. _Sakura, I can't save you. Again. I've failed so much. With Sasuke. With protecting you, and the village. Please forgive me. I will get you out of here I promise._ Then Naruto blacked out from lose of blood.

 **xxxxx**

Sakura and Shikamaru walked to the Hokage mansion. Once inside he lead her up to the bedroom, and gave her his orders. "Stay here." Sakura obeyed his commands. Shikamaru walked away from her and lied on the bed.

"Dance for me." He pointed to a pole next to the bed. "I know you know how. You are quite good on missions." Sakuras eyes widened. _How does he know about my missions?!_

Flashback

 _Sakura walked into the room and pushed a man on the bed. She started to dance provocatively._

 _"That's it baby. Dance for Daddy."_

' _I can't wait to kill this guy.' She thought_

 _Sakura walked over to the pole and climbed up. She let go of her hands and slid back down to the floor._

 _"Come here baby. I want to see you up close."_

 _Sakura slid into the bed with praise and straddle the man. He started to feel her breasts and kissed her neck. Then Sakura started to run herself in his member. "Oh yeah. Daddy likes baby."_

 _Sakura took out a kunai and put it up to his throat. "What who are you! Who sent you!"_

 _She laughed. "What's the matter? Daddy doesn't like?!" With that she slit his throat. She crawled of the man in discusts. She then licked the blood on her kunai. "That's one more bastard out of the way. But there are many more. And I will have their blood." With that Sakura disappeared._

~End of Flashback~

"Back then you said that you would have the blood of all this bastards in this world, but you won't get to do that now. You have to stay here with me. Now, Dance."

Sakura reluctantly walked over to the pole and danced as best as she could in her state.

Sakura climbed up the pole to the ceiling and flipped upside down, only holding on by her legs. As she started to slowly slide down she moved her hands over her breasts and stomach in a provocative way.

"Come here baby. I want to see you up close." Sakura was so shocked she released her grip on the pole and fell to the ground. She immediately got up when she heard laughing.

"No more jokes baby. Come here." Sakura still stood frozen. "I said COME HERE!" Still frozen. Shikamaru got angry and caught her in shadow possesion jutsu. He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. "You little whore. Now there will be a punishment. Are you ready to accept your punishment?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze. "No, please don't do this." She whispered.

"You bitch!" he slapped her so hard that she fell off him. "Little whores like you don't get to ask their master of anything!" He got up and grabbed Sakura. He tossed her into the wall then back onto the bed.

"No! No! Get off of me!" She shrieked. He didn't listen. He pulled Sakura's arms above her head and used his shadows to keep them there. He licked the tears that were flowing down her face then pushed apart her legs.

"Now you will be Punished!" Shikamaru yelled as he started to pull off her her tank top.

"Get off me you sick fuck!" Sakura yelled as she started to struggle beneath him.

Shikamaru groaned at the feeling and his large member swelled with blood. Shikamaru leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Keep struggling and I won't be able to contain myself."

Sakura immediately stopped moving when she felt his erection against her stomach. "Good girl," He cooed as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Now, give yourself to me willingly, or I will burn this village to ashes."

"No, you can't!" Sakura pleaded.

"I _can,_ and I **will**. I may reconsider if you come with me and stay by my side." Shikamaru smirked knowing that she lost either way, and that he won regardless.

Sakura was thinking. _He always had everything planned to his advantage. He either gets me willingly and the village is saved, or he destroys the village to break me and also take me away after. I remember when we use to love each other, until he went crazy and said he wanted to leave the village. He asked me to go with him, and when I refused he forced me._

Sakura paused for a moment, _I know what I must do._

"I will go with you, master." Sakura said swallowing what was left of her pride and giving into the man she once loved.

Shikamaru's smirk grew. "Good choice, my love." Shikamaru release her from the shadows and got off of her. "Stand here." He ordered, pointing to the floor in front of him.

"Yes, master." She spoke softly as she obeyed his command.

"That outfit won't due for my Queen. I'll have to change it." Sakura tensed as shadows surrounded her body. She let out a small whimper as the shadow covered her face. The shadows receded from her small form and all her clothes were changed.

Sakura wore a silk black kimono with a cherry blossoms pattern from the waist down. It was tied in a pink obi that matched her hair. Her long pink locks were twisted into a complicated bun held together by two black chopsticks. Hanging from the chopsticks were two beaded strings with a cherry blossom charm on the end of each one.

"Much better, aren't you going to thank me?" He asked.

"Thank you, Ma-" She started but was cut off.

"You no longer have to call me that, my darling. We are going to be married tomorrow and it would be improper." He caressed her cheek.

 _Married!_ She screamed in her head.

"Call me as we use to, Kura-chan." Shikamaru smiled, not smirked, but smiled. Sakuras heart melted. It was that same smile she fell for the first time.

"Of course, Shika-kun." She smiled back at him.

 **xxxxx**

 **Well there's the first chapter! HOLY SHIT! This is the longest Chapter i've ever written! 4,841 words! Thats 15 pages! I hope you all liked it. I'm still going to update on Slave Angels so don't worry about that. I'm just putting back up old stories that I haven't posted yet. Please tell me what you think. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


End file.
